I'm Right Here
by Blue-Winged-Wind
Summary: Mikan Sakura is a 3rd year middle school whom no one seems to notice. She finds comfort in her blog, and the the people who comment on it. Everything changes one day when two cute boys notice her. These boys are the most popular kids in the entire school.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **

**Well, you're probably asking why I'm making a new story without finishing the others. Well I could answer that, I'm kinda short on ideas for the other stories, and I got this one plot stuck in my head, so yeah... The other stories will be on hiatus, while this won't be. I'm sorry for those who supported those fics... I hope you will like this one. One more thing, please don't get mad at me. Please leave a review, so that I will continue to have fun while doing my fics.To add I kinda copied some of the parts of it from a manga, but I'll change quite some parts.  
**

**Disclaimer: I'll say it only once, I DON'T OWN G.A., but I do own my OCs that will appear here in this fic. I also don't own the manga I got this plot from.  
**

_Don't feel sad, there's always someone watching over you even if you feel unnoticed._

* * *

**Hi, my name is Mikan Sakura, 13 years old and is currently in 3rd year middle school. I study at Gakuen Alice. I'm a very unnoticeable girl.**

"Mikan Sakura? Mikan Sakura?" The teacher asked.

"Present..." Mikan said.

"So she's absent today as well. Anyways, Suzumi Ayane." The teacher continued.

**Told you I was unnoticeable. Either way, I'm a VERY shy girl, I'm also VERY quiet. No one notices me, it's like I'm locked up in my own world. I don't have any friends except for Shiro-kun and Buta-chan. Though they're not my friends in real life. They're just my friends in my blog called 'Sunflower'. I haven't even heard their voice or have I seen their face. All I know is that Shiro is a boy and Buta is a girl, I think? Anyways we are having a cleaning duty right now, and we need a group! Gleep... I don't even have any friends who will be my groupmates?! Normally the teacher will give us our group, but now it has changed...**

"Sensei, we three are in a group." said Ayane.

"But we need four." said the teacher.

"Eto... Sensei, I want to join in their group." I said as confident as I could.

"You're Mizu?" Ayane asked.

"No Ayane, she's Michi." said another girl.

"No way! She's Samizawa." said another.

"Uh... My name is Sakura Mikan..." I said.

"I see Samizawa." Ayane said.

"You 4 are assigned in the gym storage room." said the teacher.

"Hai." The four said.

"Let's go Samizawa." the other girl said.

"It's Sakura!!" I said, then followed.

**Will I have friends starting today? In real life? This must be my best day!!**

"So you like cleaning?" Ayane asked.

"Yup!" I said.

"Well I think you can handle it on your own." said the other girl.

"Let's go now." said the Ayane.

"Okay!" said the other two.

**The three left closing the door of the storage. I ran to the door and tried to open it, but it won't budge. I sat down the foam, and cried very hard there.  
**

**Outside the door of the storage room.**

"Aya-chan, Samizawa-san was still inside..." said the girl.

"Who's she?" Ayane asked.

"If I recall, we were only 3 that went in there." said the other girl.

"That must've been my imagination." laughed the girl.

"Yup." said Ayane.

**Back to the inside...**

**I screamed for help, but I got too tired to do so, so I just cried silently. Suddenly the door opened, and it revealed Nogi Ruka, the school's top 2 most popular student. **

"What are you doing here Sakura-san?" he asked.

"You... You know me?" I asked.

"Of course I do." he said.

**Without thinking, I ran to him, and hugged him, and cried to him.**

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"It's the first time someone had noticed me in school..." I cried.

**I let go of him immediately because someone might see us, and I'll get into deep trouble.**

"Sorry, I got too carried away." I said.

"No biggie!" he said with his brigth smile. "Well I gotta go Natsume must be searching for me by now."

"Bye... Thanks again." I said.

**In the opposite side of the gym, a girl was standing there with anger in her eyes.**

* * *

**Author's notes: **

**Hey, if you want to encourage Mikan, leave a review saying your...**

Blogname:

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Message:

**I hope you would help Mikan grow strong. **

**I hope you liked this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

**Here's another chapter that I hope you would like! I hope you will read it carefully, and review after reading. There are OOCs here in this chapter, and some chapter might have some OOCs too.  
**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE NOR DO I OWN THE MANGA THAT I COPIED THE PLOT**.

_Don't feel sad, there's always someone watching over you even if you feel unnoticed._

* * *

_Previous Chapter: _

_"Sorry, I got too carried away." I said._

_"No biggie!" he said with his bright smile. "Well I gotta go Natsume must be searching for me by now."_

_"Bye... Thanks again." I said._

_**In the opposite side of the gym, a girl was standing there with anger in her eyes.**_

**Chapter 2: Goodbye My Only Friend?  
**

_"I'll make sure to send this picture I took." the girl said._

**I... I got noticed for the very first time in my WHOLE life in school! My family members lives far away from here, so they don't talk to me that much, but when we meet we talk a lot. My parents, you ask? They died in a car accident just last month. We are quite rich, so I don't need to go to work. If ever I need money my relatives will support me. The maids? Well I know LOTS about house chores, so I don't need them. I am all ALONE in my whole house. It's not that big at all. Anyways, those girls... They sure do hate me. I believe they locked me up intentionally. Good thing Nogi-san was there... Anyways, I'm about to go home. On my way out of school I heard girls murmuring about me.**

"Hey... Isn't that 'that' girl?" Girl1 asked.

"Yeah, taking advantage of Ruka-kun..." Girl2 said.

"She's the worst." Girl3 said.

"Hey you!" shouted a girl.

**I ignored Ayane even though I think that she was talking to me. I haven't been so noticed in my WHOLE life! Now I'm popular, yeah right, I'm popular for something I don't know, but I think this is something bad.**

"Mikan Sakura!" Ayane shouted again.

"Yes..?" I said.

"Stop taking advantage of Ruka-kun!" Ayane angrily shouted.

"T-taking advantage of Nogi-san..?" I asked.

**Woah! Taking advantage of Nogi-san!? I never take advantages on someone, my mother said that it is VERY bad. **

"You think no one saw you in the gym storage room?" Ayane asked.

"H-he just helped me get out of it..." I said.

"Yeah right, you even hugged him!" Ayane shouted really angrily.

"There's even a proof!" Girl1 said.

"It was taken by one of the "RuNa Fan's Club". Girl2 said.

"Take a look at it." Girl3 said.

**I took her cellphone and looked at the picture, it was true, someone had captured it... My school life is sure to turn miserable. **

"I-I... I'm sorry!" I cried, and ran straight outside.

**I cried and cried until I arrived at the place where I planted my sunflower. Wow! It had grown alot! It really like sunshine. After a few minutes, 2 people were running towards the open-area where I am now. **

"Ruka!! Give that back to me!" shouted a guy with raven hair.

"Catch me first, Natsume!" laughed Ruka.

"Why you!!" Natsume laughed.

**They're heading towards me! What if they trip because of me? What if tomorrow one of the fan girls will say that 'Why did you put a bruise on them?' I'll just stand up.**

"Sakura-san!!" shouted Ruka.

"Y-yeah?" I asked.

**He noticed me yet again!**

"Nothing much, is this the sunflower you've been taking care of?" He asked.

"Y-yeah, how did you know I was taking care of a sunflower?" I asked with confusion.

"I've always watched you..." He said.

"...You might've not noticed, but I've always watched you." He continued.

"Oi. Ruka, give me that back." the boy with raven hair said. He was also the well-known Hyuuga Natsume.

"Here." Ruka said.

"By the way Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you." Natsume said.

"You actually notice me?!" I asked, shocked.

"Obviously, yes." He said in a rather cool tone.

**I felt blood creep up my cheeks, and my cheeks were as hot as fire. **

"Ja." He said.

**The blood that was at my cheeks crept down slowly. **

"Sakura-san, would you want me to accompany you home?" Ruka said.

"No need. I'm fine with myself. Thanks for your kind consideration." I said.

**I stood up, and ran straight to home. When I got home, I opened my blog, and I created a new topic.  
**

**_I'm now noticed by everyone._**

_Guys, I've been noticed by every girl..._

_It's not as good as I thought it would be..._

_They noticed because they think I did something bad._

_Why you ask? They think I'm taking advantage of Sunshine#2._

_How you ask? Sunshine#2 helped me get out of the gym_,_ and I was too touched that I hugged him._

_Unknowingly someone took a picture of the hug I gave him..._

_And it turns out to be one of the members of RuNa Fan's Club._

_I'm so scared for tomorrow, maybe I should just be absent?_

**After a few minutes, I received 7 replies! It was mostly 2, but now I can't believe that it has 7... Whom could those people be?**

Bloomer123: Hey, don't worry, I'm here to cheer you on.

Sunflower: Thanks. Bloomer.

Vini.x3: Go to school, Sunflower! I LOVE you so much! BECOME STRONGER! Like me!

Sunflower: Thanks Vini-chan. I'll try to become stronger.

Shiro-Kitsune8: C'mon Sunflower! Show them how cheerful you can really be!! Don't let them scare you!!

Sunflower: I'm sorry Kitsune-chan, but I can't be cheerful now. I still have lots of problems, but thanks anyways.

velvatinerabbit: Don't be absent! I'll be hoping that you will do good!Gambarre!

Sunflower: Thanks! I'll do my best.

SaccharineRomance: Don't be scared by them, be strong!

Sunflower: Thanks.

Shiro: Sunflower listen to them. It's best for you.

Sunflower: Oh, Shiro-chan! Thanks. I'll listen to them.

Buta: About the picture part, don't mind it because they don't know the reason why you hugged him. Plus, don't be absent because they'll be thinking you're guilty. Just do your best and you'll be fine.

Sunflower: I believe you too Buta-chan! Thanks for the two of you, you've always been helping me.

Shiro: Hey, that's fine I kinda feel that I'm supposed to be thankful of my life.

Buta: Yup, you are our inspiration.

Sunflower: Thanks. The 5 of you thank you too.

**Somehow, I feel light inside my heart. I feel as if I'm not alone in this big world. I want friends like the two of them. Real friends, as in the one I can see, talk, play, and hang around. I really love Buta and Shiro. It makes me feel happy. The next day, I came to school and Ruka talked to me.**

"Hey, are you busy this afternoon?" He asked.

"N-not really." I said.

"Let's meet at the open area." He said.

"O-okay... but why?" I said.

"I just want to have a chat with you." He answered.

"Ah... I see." I said.

"Well ja." He said.

**He left, but then the RuNa members and their leader, Ayane went near me. **

"Talk to either of the Starlight, and you'll face our wrath." Ayane said.

"When we catch you with him. You're sure to be punished." Girl1 said.

"Now, if you don't talk to them we'll be their replacement, but if you talk to them you'll see what will happen." Girl2 said.

"So do you agree not to talk to them?" Girl3 asked.

"I... I'll think about it." I said.

"We need your answer tomorrow." They said, and left.

**I'm... I'm so scared. What if I made the wrong decision? Should I leave him and follow the girls? Or should I take the punishment? What should I do? Help me Kami-sama. Help me my friends. Should I come at our afternoon chat? Or should I just go straight home? **

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Chapter 2's over! Stay tune and find out what will happen next! I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave a review, and the making of blogs are still available, so review now, and help Mikan-chan! **

**Special Thanks to:**

**Bloomer123**

**vini.x3**

**I Can Hear The Melody  
**

**Shiro-Kitsune8**

**blacktangerine012  
**

**velvatinerabbit  
**

**Cutenatsumexmikan**

**Rosa en Bouton**

**I love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

**Gomene Minna-san... I was thinking of quitting writing stories, for I lost my inspirations, but Christelle-nee-chan told me to not quit because I write good stories, and she is waiting for it. Now, I gained back my inspiration, I even have 5 now, so if one will be gone I'll still have the inspiration. I'm very sorry! I was totally self-centered that I forgot those who like my stories. Those who waste their time reading and reviewing my fic. I hope you, my friends, could forgive me, yes, you who read my stories are my friends, review or not. I hope you enjoy this fic. By the way, this is chapter is where I will change everything.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Koko ni Iru Yo or Gakuen Alice! I just love watching/ reading them. **

_Don't feel sad, there's always someone watching over you even if you feel unnoticed.

* * *

_

_Previous Chapter:_

_**I'm... I'm so scared. What if I made the wrong decision? Should I leave him and follow the girls? Or should I take the punishment? What should I do? Help me Kami-sama. Help me my friends. Should I come at our afternoon chat? Or should I just go straight home? **_

**Chapter 3: Did I Make The Wrong Choice?**

**Dismissal came, yet I was still thinking of whether to go or not. The whole 10 hours of class was just about thinking whether I'll go there or not, yet the answer I want to receive hasn't passed my mind yet. There are consequences in choosing either of them. If I choose to still talk to Nogi-kun, then I'll be the most _popular _girl in school. Yeah, right, I'll be the school's most hated student. If I choose the girls, Nogi-kun will feel bad, and of course the girls will treat me well. **

"Is it true Suzumi Ayane, the president of RuNa fans' club, will be leaving?" A girl said.

"I heard that too. I don't know if it's true." Another girl said.

**Is it true!? I hope it is so that no one would bully me. Sigh... I really wanted to have a chat with Nogi-kun, and ask about the chat previously at the "Sun Place", yes, I called that place "Sun Place" because it is where the two Starlight noticed me, it is also where my sunflower grew. **

**_Flashback:_**

_"Nothing much, is this the sunflower you've been taking care of?" He asked._

_"Y-yeah, how did you know I was taking care of a sunflower?" I asked with confusion._

_"I've always watched you..." He said._

_"...You might've not noticed, but I've always watched you." He continued._

_"Oi. Ruka, give me that back." the boy with raven hair said. He was also the well-known Hyuuga Natsume._

_"Here." Ruka said._

_"By the way Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you." Natsume said._

_"You actually notice me?!" I asked, shocked._

_"Obviously, yes." He said in a rather cool tone._

_**End of Flashback...**_

**I've decided. I'll...**

"Hey, you're Mikan Sakura, right?" A girl asked.

"Y-yes." I said, scared.

"Hi! My name is Ruriko Matsumoto. I want to be your friend." She said, sweetly.

**I took a look at her waist-length light pink hair that flew freely. Her bangs was clipped with a heart shaped clip. Her eyes flickered open, and it revealed her ocean-blue eyes. Her light pink lips was formed into a smile, a true smile. I smiled at her in return, and I noticed that she was also examining me. My auburn hair that was shoulder-length was blown by the wind. My chestnut brown eyes looked at her, and my reddish-pink lips formed a smile.  
**

"I like your shoulder-length auburn hair, it's so pretty." She said.

"I like everything about you." I said back.

"Thanks." She smiled at me.

"Thanks too." I smiled back.

"You know..." She was about to say something, but a girl cut in.

"Well, well, if it isn't Matsumoto Ruriko, the school's idol. Why are you talking to a low class person who doesn't know her position." Ayane said.

"Back off, school's witch." She said, cutely, but harshly.

"Had she fed you something? You don't usually act like that." Ayane said.

"I'm her friend, and besides, I can act the way I like to act." Ruriko said getting serious now.

"Friend? Maybe you just befriended her out of pity." Ayane said heating up too.

**I can feel the tense between the two of them. They look like they've known each other too long, and they also look like they're rivals. **

"Please don't fight." I managed to say.

"Mikan-chan! How could you stay like that during times like these? You should defend youself too, you know?" Ruriko said. I guess she's right, I need to somehow defend myself from girls like Ayane.

"Tch. It's boring fighting with you Ruriko, anyways, I'll be leaving the day before graduation." Ayane said, and left.

**Ayane... She looked depressed. I think Ruriko and her have a deep relationship, but had a fight which made them cold to each other. **

"So... What's your relationship with Suzumi-san?" I blurted out.

**I am so in deep trouble.**

"Do you really want to know? Anyways, if you do then, I'll tell it to you." She said.

"I do want to know, and I am indeed curious." I said.

"Well... It all happened when I was still in the 2nd year of Junior School, I was like you, completely, no one noticed me, but then Ayane-chan, the most popular girl in the school we were attending that time, talked to me. I was very happy that time. She became my _bestest friend_, and all the girls were jealous. After a year, we were still the best of friends. Until... One day, a girl named Michelle Brown, transfered to our school, and the boys were head-over-heels just by seeing her, and eventually, she became the most popular girl in school, and she beat Ayane-chan. Michelle Brown asked Ayane to build a group of popular people, and Ayane joined, in the end our friendship got loose, and slowly, it broke. I was torn into pieces. She spilled the beans that I told to her, and I was the laughing stock of our school. I told myself that real friend can only happen when pigs fly. I promised myself that I will only be friend a person who has experienced the lonely me last time." She said the story.

"So... Ayane turned into a bad person... What happened after that?" I asked.

"I left Junior School not being able to explain things to the students. I left without a friend. I left with a bad memory. I left without even having to make up with Ayane. When I reached Middle School, I became the most popular girl in school because I fixed myself, and eventually, I landed in success. By the way, I followed Ayane to this school because I want to beat her and get the chance to tell her unmentioned secrets, but now, I don't want to reveal it. I don't want to revenge. After feeling guilty of trying to revenge, I hear about you, and I remembered a happening. The happening I just told you, and now, we're friends, right?" She continued the story.

"Hai. We're friends." I agreed to her question.

"Yatta! I have a person I can call _friend_." She said happily, innocently, _truly. _

**I smiled at her, and she smiled back at me. Now, I know my decision... to talk to Nogi-kun. It's all so clear now. I should _trust my mind. It's heart over mind._**

"Matsumoto-san! I'll be going to a place, so goodbye." I said to her.

"Okay, I need to go too." She said.

**We departed from each ways, I headed to the girls' locker room to change clothes, I can't meet up with Nogi-kun with this uniform. Ruriko headed to I don't-know-where. I wore my dress. The upper part of my dress was white, and below it is colored black with a black ribbon. I wore my black slip-on sandals. After that, I went out and went to the Sun Place. **

"Sakura-san, I thought you wouldn't come, but I am happy to see you." He said.

"I thought so that I won't come, but I have to ask you something." I said.

"What?"

"What do you mean by_ I've always watched you... You might've not noticed, but I've always watched you?" _I asked.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**How was it? Good? Bad? **

**Rate 1-10. 10 as the highest.**

**Please leave a review and if you want to suggest then suggest so. **

**Chatting on her blog is still accepted, so you may still send her encouragement sentences.  
**

**I'm sorry because I didn't made her use her blog, but on the next chapter I promise to make her use it. **

**THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED AT THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! YOU'RE THE BEST!**


End file.
